


RhadaVal Oneshot "Say you love me"

by Aleee_rv



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Groping, M/M, Master x Servant relationship, Oneshot, R18, RhadaVal, Rhadamanthys x Valentine, Smut, Valentine x Rhadamanthys, blowjob, sex scene no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleee_rv/pseuds/Aleee_rv
Summary: Uuuuuuh YEAH.A pre-sex scene with fluff and intimacy as basic ingredients. For some reasons while reading it I giggle a lot lolI think Valentine has an obsession with Rhadamanthys' body... >_>I rated it R-18 but tbh I don't find it that hardcore to justify it fully but in case, you know... Mouth involved lol
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	RhadaVal Oneshot "Say you love me"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @aleee_rv  
> \----  
> These notes are going to be the same for they just explain my choice in writing most of my stuff the way I do and give a few needed details to understand the work.
> 
> Please note: you can consider this a fragment of any life lived by Rhadamanthys and Valentine during any point in time: modern, LC, AU, even prior to that.  
> Specters reborn over and over, and thus I like to imagine of the many different situations that might have happened in this or that life between them: those little precious moments that contributed into the development of their centuries-long relationship, key moments that might or not become distant memories in their future lives as feelings bloom anew and yet so terribly deep at every new cycle.  
> Thank you if you decide to read, like, share or leave a comment. I appreciate <3
> 
> If you like Rhadamanthys x Valentine let me know! That would make me so very happy! uwu
> 
> ***  
> Extra Charas Data.
> 
> Rhadamanthys.  
> NAME: Rhadamanthys Walden  
> AGE: 23/28  
> NATIONALITY: English  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Blond / Gold  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,89 m / 84 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Scorpio  
> BLOOD TYPE: 0
> 
> Valentine.  
> NAME: Valentine Erosou  
> AGE: 20/25  
> NATIONALITY: Cypriot  
> HAIR/EYES COLOUR: Pink / Orange  
> HEIGHT/WEIGHT: 1,82 m / 71 Kg  
> ZODIAC: Aquarius  
> BLOOD TYPE: AB

***

Valentine’s thin rosy lips welcomed softly Rhadamanthys’ sex, gently pressing on the flushed skin.

The member of his Lord felt hard and warm, slowly getting wet and drooled by saliva. With a slow movement of the head, he began pushing and pulling back and forth.

Rhadamanthys’ cheeks **flushed** , completely powerless, he let his hands gently rest on his darling’s shoulders.

As Valentine began his work, the blond man stiffened under his touch. His body was rigid, the legs wouldn’t stop trembling and with every poking of the other’s tongue onto his member, blood pumped more and more into his lower body. Within a couple of minutes, Rhadamanthys was feeling hot and began panting.

The younger man smiled, the corner of lips curved upwards as the other’s shaft left and returned into his mouth. His own body was excited but in that very moment the boy was pervaded with pride and satisfaction for he was **pleasing** the man he loved and served.

** Valentine adored Rhadamanthys. **

One could notice that deep devotion from miles away: it was reflected in every of his gesture and in all the care put into serving his owner. Every word spoken about him, was of praise and pure veneration. His very reason of living was that of pleasing his master: in battle, in hell and in bed alike.

Such a **privilege** was to him of having Wyvern’ perfect naked figure at his reach.

Valentine tasted deeply his Lord’s, following the natural shape of his shaft, bumping into every hill and curve. His heartbeat rang through his ears as his own member hardened. **Nothing would taste sweeter to him**. Not even the chocolate he was so fond of.

After **working** for several instants, the Specter suddenly paused, opening his mouth and releasing it from his grasp.  
It bounced slightly over a side, stopping to move when hitting on the man’s abs. Valentine observed carefully that man’s body. He followed every line of his muscles with his eyes, thirsting over him. At last, he tilted his head, resting it on the other’s lap and with dreamy eyes spoke softly glancing once or twice at his cock, bedroom eyes set on it.

“I love pleasing you...” his voice was so sweet. “I love you... So madly...” He smiled with his lips slightly opened, he looked and sounded high.

Rhadamanthys snorted and smiled with his gold eyes. He **knew** how loved he was by his Valentine.

No reply came from him though, instead his hand brushed gently on Valentine’s cheek and then moved onto his lips.

He **pressed** his thumb between the lips, pushing it slightly inside finding no resistance from the other. As he played with his little mouth, Harpy’s body bounced from a side to another, tickled and pleased under his liege’s touch and curious eyes. The Englishman from his position sat on the edge of the bed could easily see the entirety of that lean, slim body curled between his own legs: he liked Valentine’s body, he particularly liked his strong but slender legs and his cute, somewhat bony, soft butt. He would give every kind of kiss onto it.

Valentine **giggled** , enjoying the touch of his man, and when their eyes met only for a brief moment, both looked away embarrassed.  
Centuries later and both were still **awkward** with one another.

A long pink lock of hair fell over Harpy’s face when he turned his head, partially covering his pretty and sharp features. The Judge leaned over him, gently moving away that lock revealing once more the soft beauty of his partner.

His hands weren’t as steady as usual, he could feel his body still eager for more of what the other had started. His muscles were trembling under the lean skin and his erection reached a new peak at every second spent looking at that boy.

** How pretty his Harpy was! **

The man’s left hand brushed through that long lock, up and down, several times. He was enchanted by that softness and Valentine’s beauty bewitched him. Rhadamanthys looked at him, gently playing with his hair, twisting it around his fingers, caressing and brushing it over and over. And eventually the view between them became obscured by his own erected hard member.

Valentine let out a gasp, strongly **sucking** onto his lower lip and timidly approaching once more Rhadamanthys’ crotch. Defining as an **obsession** what he felts towards his master’s naked body - **and his Lord’s very cock** \- would be diminishing. Harpy’s left hand lowered following a will of his own, and reached for the other’s thigh, **clenching** onto it as the other hand voraciously groped his plumpy butt cheeks. His face turned **hungry** , and once more he closed their distance by suddenly returnig **eating** it.

Rhadamanthys snorted loudly, letting go of the lock of hair he was playing with, and his legs attempted to close as a reaction, but harpy’s hold was strong. His member’s muscles tightened and trembled, tickled and aroused by the playful tongue of his ever loyal servant.

He sucked and licked and thrust at his heart’s desire. Way faster than before. Way eager than before.

Valentine shut his eyes, **enjoying the taste** of his Lord. Rhadamanthys began moaning, and his hands both clenched around the younger man’s head, trapping the hair among his fingers. He immediately softened the grip, lowering and cupping his partner’s face with his larger hands, letting them move following the other’s lead.  
Valentine’s tongue caressed the very tip of the Englishman’s length, over and over, swallowing down every single drop of fluid coming out of it. Oh, he wouldn’t throw away a hair of his liege. He surely wouldn’t waste his semen either.  
The slender, long, thin fingers of the Cypriot got bolder in their search, and began playing gently around the crease at an alternate rhythm from his tongue’s.

“V-Valen...” Rhadamanthys let out, as he forced himself into biting his lower lip to shut his mouth.

A drop of sweat ran through his forehead falling on the tip of his nose and as his legs clenched more around the other’s shoulders, his mind began getting fuzzy. He was good at controlling himself. **Really good.** But His own desire was now above what he could endure. And Valentine was equally good at making him losing it.

Wyvern’s eyes narrowed, his toes arched on themselves, and his hips at last gave up, thrusting deep into the other’s mouth.

Valentine slowed down, letting his Lord leading for several thrusts as his finger continued undisturbed to poke the back softly. Rhadamanthys moved slowly, every thrust was deep, reaching almost the other’s gorge before even slower going back and repeat all over again. A soft and wet pleasure vibrated throughout the blond’s body.  
And when Valentine started to **taste** more and more of Rhadamanthys, when he was sure the other was about to fully come and release inside of him, the other man moaned and suddenly pulled out with a light growl.

Confused, Harpy released him completely, looking at his Lord directly into his golden eyes. **Unsure**.

“Is... My Lord happy? Do I please you....?” he timidly asked with his gentle, bright voice. Valentine’s could look feminine, but his voice was that of a man. And so was his body. Rhadamanthys didn’t care tho. He only cared for what was inside: it only mattered who one is beyond the bones.

He sighed, trying to find some composure while looking down. He was as handsome as ever.

“My, my...” Came his voice at last, several seconds later. **Warm, alluring, sensual.** “How beautiful you are...” he said the Judge visibly red and with his throat feeling dried.

How pretty indeed!  
Rhadamanthys **licked** his own lips, poking more onto Valentine’s cheek with his thumb. The Harpy blinked his right eye under that touch. The blond man let out a deep breath, pleased indeed by that vision.  
Gorgeous shiny orange eyes, rebellious and full of life, adorned with long, thin, eyelashes that curved slightly towards their ends were set on him.

Valentine opened his mouth but his master spoke before him, brushing once again his finger between his lips.

“You do. Do I?” asked in a playful tone Valentine didn’t expect to hear.

A chuckle escaped the pink haired boy. “Mmm.”

“Mh? Mmm what?”

He shrugged. “My lord pleases me by allowing me to be at his **s id **e**.”**

“Oh. I see.” replied now smirking the blond man. “Shall we see if I can please you by standing somewhere else too?” Rhadamanthys’ voice now sounded inquisitive. A gleam shined through his gold eyes.

Valentine giggled again. “Wha-at?” Said he with a broad smile, tilting his head the other way.

He liked so much to see his Lord relaxed and playful. So rarely, even during intimacy, that man would let his emotions flow freely. Valentine felt so **privileged** of seeing that.

The Englishman grabbed the other’s arm and pulled him up on the bed itself. The Cypriot didn’t even have the chance to ask what was going on that he suddenly found himself pulled forward even more and fell on top of the other.

Valentine blushed and as he tried to make himself into a more comfortable position, his hand pressed onto Rhadamanthys’ chest as they laid on the bed.

The blond man smirked again, more wickedly, and his hands began groping the other, pulling his hips back and forth. Valentine lost his balance and fell once more onto him.

Their faces got close one another and at last the two shared a kiss.

It was a hungry, short kiss.

Their eyes met again and Valentine fully embraced Rhadamanthys, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and his legs around his hips.

The Englishman’s left hand caressed the thin thigh of his servant, grabbed it and pushed it upwards, shoving his hard member between the other’s rear cheeks.

Rhadamanthys’ began **hurting** for the need was now overwhelming.

Valentine moaned and gasped for air before pressing his lips strongly on his Lord’s. His own fingers brushed between the man's blond hair, caressed his jaw and groped his chest, focusing particularly on the middle line where he could feel his bones.

This time, their kiss was steamer and slower. Their tongue tickled each other, dancing in their mouths. That union was pushed towards a premature end though as Valentine bit Rhadamanthys’ lip and moaned in pleasure as the hard, warm sex of his Lord brushed strongly between his butt, up and down. 

He immediately got wet, aroused, hungry for more.

“Say you love me.” Valentine moaned gasping more and more for air speaking the fastest he could.

The other man chuckled, amused as he continued to grope him, moving his hand now onto the other’s peachy butt.

“SAY YOU-” Attempted Valentine to add more, almost yelling, stopped by a wave of pleasure coming from his opening. “S-SAY YOU L-LOV-”

“Say what?”

“Ha....”

Their eyes shut and Rhadamanthys grinned, pleased. His features softened and his brow got wet under their sweat as his blood began to boil.

The other began calling him by name and suddenly the British Lord was unable to restrain himself any longer.

That was way more than a just a kink to him.

“Rh-Rha-Ha....” He cried softly Valentine, biting more his lips and riding Wyvern’s lap under the other’s pushing. “Rhadaman...”

They shared another kiss, softer, warmer. Rhadamanthys snorted and arched his back, thrusting up and down his hips as Valentine embraced him tightly while moving along. 

His pretty face began shifting into a **desperate** expression when his legs began losing strength.

A considerable drop of fluid ended up on the Judge’s chest, that boy could cum only by getting looked at.

“P-please... My Lord...”

Rhadamanthys then slowed down the pace, grabbed his chin and kissed him softly on the lips. A gentle, sweet kiss that followed another and another.

“I-I... I-..” Valentine attempted to speak but his voice was broken for good.

His mind was a mess, so had become his lower body, now desperately demanding to be pleased.

“Valentine...” Rhadamanthys called out in a whisper, brushing one hand between his pretty boy’s long hair and the other gently on his leg.

“M-my Lord....” moaned more the other, shutting his eyes and hiding his face between his owner’s collarbone.

Rhadamanthys’ lips pecked his cheek, and gently and slowly, he entered him the most delicate he could.

“I love you...” he told him at last, in the softest voice, warming Valentine in the entirety of his body.

****


End file.
